The standard approach for biosensor measurements "based on genetic responses" is to attach reporter genes to the relevant promoters and to measure the signal (which consists of the activity of the enzyme encoded by the reporter gene) in response to the analyte of interest. The first publication dealing with the use of the bacterial luciferase operon to achieve such measurements appeared in 1984 (Baldwin et al., 1984). Since that time many more publications detailing the use of this reporter to probe the activity of promoters have appeared. Today there are probably several thousand publications on this subject. Most of these publications rely on the use of luxAB fusions or of entire lux cassettes. The more restricted goal of measuring the concentration of pollutants with such constructs was first proposed and demonstrated by Gary Sayler's group at the University of Tennessee in the USA (King et al., 1990). Burlage & Kuo (1994) recently reviewed the application of such biosensors with respect to environmental monitoring applications.
Practically all of the constructs described utilise either the entire lux operon for activity measurement or the luciferase part of it (lux AB, in this case the activity is measured by external addition of the aldehyde substrate). The major disadvantage of using the entire lux operon is that production of the enzyme responsible for generating the substrate of luciferase (the fatty acid reductase encoded by lux CDE) occurs simultaneously with the synthesis of luciferase. It is therefore probable that the amount of substrate produced by the cell will be insufficient for saturation of luciferase. The present inventors have introduced modifications into constructs suitable for biosensors in an attempt to address this disadvantage thereby allowing maximal light output as soon as luciferase is synthesised.